Déjà vu
by Miyako Hanabuchi
Summary: Disetiap pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan. Mungkin pada saat manusia mengalami hal tersebut akan berfikir bahwa lebih baik tidak pernah bertemu daripada harus berakhir seperti ini. Tapi apakah kalian sadar bahwa Tuhan akan mempertemukan kembali apabila dia berjodoh dengan kalian?
1. Chapter 1

**Deja Vu**

**Naruto Always Belongs Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by Miyako Hanabuchi**

**Warning: OOC, Typo (s), AU**

.

.

.

_Setiap manusia pasti mempunyai rencana untuk masa depan yang lebih baik. _

_Setiap manusia pasti mempunyai keinginan untuk segala sesuatunya agar melengkapi kehidupan yang dijalaninya. _

_Setiap manusia pasti memiliki perasaan kepada apapun itu, termasuk kepada sang Pencipta. _

_Tapi sebagai manusia, mereka bisa apa. _

_Karena dibalik kehidupan ini ada Tuhan yang dapat merubah setiap kehidupan manusia. _

_Jikalau Tuhan mengkehendaki manusia tersebut untuk menjalankan rencananya maka mereka bisa mencapai rencana tersebut dengan mudah. _

_Tetapi jikalau sebaliknya, berarti Tuhan masih ingin menguji sampai dimana kesabaran mereka untuk mencapai rencana tersebut. _

.

.

.

_**07 july 2003**_

Di sebuah mansion yang megah terdengar suara kegaduhan yang sangat berisik. Sepertinya sesuatu tengah terjadi didalam mansion tersebut. Tampak seorang wanita cantik tengah memegang kopernya. Wajah cantiknya kini hanya terbalut kemarahan yang sangat besar. Pria dihadapannya ini memilih diam sambil memandang bayi perempuan berusia 8 bulan yang tengah tertidur dipangkuannya.

"Kenapa kau tega meninggalkan aku dan bayi kita? Kenapa?" tanya pria tersebut tanpa mengeluarkan amarah yang menurutnya tidak penting.

"Tch, kau tanya kenapa? Harusnya kau sadar kenapa aku ingin berpisah darimu!" kesal si wanita sambil menatap pria tersebut dengan tatapan marah. Sang pria hanya menghela nafasnya panjang. Dia tak menyangka istri yang sangat dia sayangi ini tega meninggalkannya dan anak yang dia gendong sekarang.

"Aku ingin kita bercerai," ujar wanita tersebut datar. Tanpa ekspresi yang tersirat diwajahnya. Sepertinya dia tidak mempunyai beban sama sekali saat mengeluarkan kalimat yang sangat menyakitkan itu.

"Ap-apa? Ka-kau ingin kita bercerai? Kenapa kau mempunyai pikiran seperti itu?!" ujar si pria mulai kesal. Tidak habis pikir dengan wanita yang dihadapannya sekarang.

"Kenapa? Kau tanya kenapa? SUDAH JELAS KARENA ANAK YANG KAU GENDONG SEKARANG! KARENA DIA LAHIR KE DUNIA INI KEHIDUPAN KITA MENJADI SUSAH! DIA ANAK PEMBAWA SIAL DALAM KELUARGA KITA!" teriak wanita tersebut sambil meremas rambutnya.

"Tutup mulutmu! Dia ini anakmu, Lahir dari rahimmu! Jadi kau tidak sepantasnya berbicara seperti itu!" kesal pria sambil menuding wajah si wanita.

"Tch, yang kutau hanya dia yang lahir dari rahimku. Aku sudah lupa anak itu pernah kulahirkan. Atau mungkin aku tidak menganggapnya sebagai anakku. Entahlah," ujar si wanita dengan nada sarkastik sambil menunjuk anak yang berumur 5 tahun disebelahnya. Anak tersebut menatap ibunya tidak percaya. Dia pernah mendengar dari buku dongeng yang dibacakan ayahnya bahwa anak yang baik pasti akan memiliki keluarga yang baik dan berakhir dengan bahagia selamanya. Berarti cerita yang selama ini anak tersebut dengar hanya omong kosong belaka. Buktinya keluarganya tidak bahagia. Ahh, pikiran anak yang masih suci sudah ternodai oleh masalah masalah yang disumpal paksa oleh Orang tuanya. Si pria menghela napasnya panjang.

"Apa salah anak ini? Sampai membuatmu marah seperti ini?"

"Kau pura pura lupa, hah? Perusahaanmu bangkrut satu persatu semenjak anak ini lahir! Sudah lupa?" tanya wanita tersebut sambil menuding wajah bayi tak berdosa itu.

"Harusnya seorang istri selalu berada disaat suaminya dalam keadaan senang maupun susah," ujar sang pria.

"Tch, simpan mimpi indahmu itu jauh jauh didalam pikiranmu! Oh iya, asal kau tau saja. Aku mau dipersunting olehmu karena kau kaya raya. Tapi sekarang? Kau sudah tamat!" ujar si wanita sambil menarik kopernya keluar rumah. Jemari lentiknya menarik lengan anak yang satunya.

"Aku ingin tinggal sama ayah, Bu!" teriak anak tersebut sambil menangis keras. Namun wanita tersebut tak menggubris permintaan sang anak. Kaki jenjangnya terus berjalan menuju pagar mansion megah yang berada didepannya. Berusaha meninggalkan masa lalunya disini. Sang pria menatap punggung wanita tersebut menjauh dan semakin menjauh dari pandangannya.

"Harusnya aku lebih selektif dalam memilih istri," ujar pria tersebut sambil membawa anak yang digendongnya untuk masuk kedalam mansion. Masa bahagianya belum berakhir. Masih ada tanggung jawab yang harus diselesaikannya disini.

.

.

.

_**03 Des 2012**_

Akhir Desember yang sangat dingin di Tokyo. Udara dingin yang sangat menusuk membuat penduduk enggan untuk keluar. Walaupun hanya sekedar untuk membeli sesuatu. Sepertinya duduk di rumah sambil menikmati secangkir Chocolate hangat lebih baik daripada harus keluar untuk sesuatu yang tidak penting. Dari arah barat tampak seorang gadis tengah berjalan melewati pertokoan yang setengahnya sudah tertutup oleh salju. Butiran salju melayang lembut di sekitar sang gadis. Seakan akan salju tersebut belum puas untuk jatuh ke bumi. Tampak uap dingin terhembus dari pernapasan gadis manis ini. Pertanda dia sangat kedinginan. Kakinya melangkah setapak demi setapak, meninggalkan jejak tak berbekas. Sepertinya gadis ini akan pergi ke suatu tempat. Tempat yang setiap hari di kunjunginya. Tempat yang selalu mengobati rasa rindunya kepada seseorang. Tampak dari kejauhan seorang lelaki paruh baya berdiri di hadapannya sambil menatapnya _intens_, membuat sudut bibir sang gadis tertarik sempurna. Membentuk ukiran senyuman yang sangat manis.

"Ayah!" pekik sang gadis sambil berlari menuju lelaki yang di panggil Ayah tersebut lalu memeluknya hangat. Yang dipeluk juga membalas pelukan sang gadis.

"Sakura, mengapa tiba tiba memeluk Ayah?" tanya lelaki tersebut heran. Gadis yang bernama Haruno Sakura ini hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak apa apa, aku hanya ingin memeluk Ayah saja. Oh iya, mengapa restaurantnya sudah tutup, Yah?" tanya Sakura heran sambil melepas pelukannya. Lelaki tersebut menggeleng kepalanya pelan. Pertanda bahwa tidak terjadi apapun. Mungkin udara yang sangat menusuk membuat lelaki ini tak sanggup untuk sekedar membuka restaurant.

"Ayo kita pulang Sakura, Ayah akan memasak makanan kesukaanmu. _Yosenabe_," Ujar Kizashi.

"Yayy!" girang Sakura sambil mengamit lengan ayahnya, "Dan juga _Odeng_ ya, Ayah," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar. Kizashi hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya. Entah kenapa putrinya ini sangat suka sekali yang namanya makan. Tetapi bentuk tubuhnya tidak pernah berubah. Tetap langsing seperti ibunya. Kizashi menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Ayah, kenapa melamun?" tanya Sakura heran. Kizashi sedikit terkejut mendengar ocehan putri manisnya ini.

"Ayah tidak melamun kok, ayo kita percepat jalannya. Udara semakin dingin," ujar Kizashi.

"Baik Ayah." Mereka pun berjalan beriringan dengan tangan saling terkait satu sama lain. Mungkin orang orang yang melihat mereka pasti berfikir bahwa kehidupan mereka pasti sangat indah. Tapi mereka tidak tau bahwa dibalik kehidupan mereka ada sebuah kisah yang sangat kelam, sangat sangat kelam.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil Ferarri hitam melaju pelan ke arah teras depan bangunan apartemen sepuluh lantai. Tampak seorang pemuda tampan keluar dari mobil tersebut. Disusul pemuda yang lain yang tak kalah tampan. Para gadis yang melewati mereka memandang dengan tatapan genit. Tapi kedua pemuda itu tidak menggubris tatapan gadis gadis tersebut. Derap langkah yang didominasikan dengan kesan keren, mereka berjalan menuju apartemen lantai lima. Sesampai di apartemen yang dituju, pemuda yang satunya membuka kunci apartemennya, lalu masuk kedalam disusul oleh pemuda yang satunya lagi sambil menutup pintu.

"Apa kau yakin ingin tinggal sendirian di apartemen ini, Sasuke?" tanya seseorang yang sepertinya lebih tua dari Sasuke. Dia memiliki keriput tipis di kedua ujung matanya.

"Tch! Ini yang kelima kalinya kau menanyakan soal —Apa kau yakin ingin tinggal sendirian di apartemen ini, Sasuke?— aku muak mendengarnya Itachi!" kesal Sasuke sambil mengambil _soft drink_ di lemari pendingin.

"Ahaha maafkan aku Sasuke," ujar Itachi sambil nyengir kuda. Sasuke menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya heran. Mengapa dia mempunyai kakak seperti Itachi. Padahal dia dulu berharap sekali memiliki kakak perempuan yang manis.

"Padahal Ibu melarang kau tinggal disini sendirian kan?" tanya Itachi.

"Aku sudah dewasa, jadi Ibu tidak berhak melarangku."

"Terserah kau saja Sasuke. aku pergi dulu. Masih banyak urusan di kantor yang belum ku selesaikan." Itachi pun menyambar Jacketnya dan pergi menuju pintu.

"Akupun tidak mengharapkan kau disini, Itachi," ujar Sasuke tenang.

"Dasar adik durhaka."

Sepeninggalan Itachi, Sasuke memilih untuk mengelilingi apartemennya sebentar. Entah kenapa perasaannya mengarahkan ke teras belakang apartemen. Jemarinya pun meraih handle pintu dan membukanya perlahan. Tereksposlah pemandangan hijau yang sangat menyegarkan. Sasuke menatap sedikit takjub halaman teras yang menurutnya lumayan menarik. Pohon pinus yang tertutup sedikit salju tampak mendominasikan halaman ini. di ujung apartemen terdapat gazebo kecil sebagai pelengkapnya. Sasuke berjalan menuju pagar pembatas apartemen. Tampak seorang gadis tengah membersihkan halaman sambil mendengarkan musik. Lelaki yang memiliki mata Onyx ini hanya tersenyum tipis melihat gadis tersebut sedang menari nari di dekat pohon mangga sambil bernyanyi nyanyi lagu_ Ke$ha – Tik Tok_ dengan volume yang sangat keras. Sungguh lucu rasanya tingkah gadis itu sekarang.

"SAKURA! KECILKAN SUARAMU ITU!" teriak seseorang dari dalam apartemen.

"Ahh, Ayah..." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya pertanda kesal dengan sifat ayahnya yang tidak menyukai Sakura bernyanyi. Bukan tidak suka, tetapi tidak sanggup mendengar suara Sakura yang sangat keras. Tanpa sadar _Emerald_nya menyadari satu hal. Ada satu orang lagi yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan geli. Melihat itu wajah Sakura memerah sempurna. Dengan perasaan malu yang tengah menyelimutinya, Sakura langsung melempar sapu yang di pegangnya ke sembarangan arah lalu berlari sekencang kencangnya ke dalam apartemen. Sudut bibir Sasuke sedikit tertarik keatas.

"Gadis yang, menarik."

.

.

.

Mata _Emerald _Sakura menatap meja makan dengan tatapan lapar. Kizashi yang melihat tingkah Sakura hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

"_Itadakimasu_," ucap Sakura dan Kizashi bersamaan. Dengan lahap Sakura memakan masakan buatan ayahnya yang super lezat itu. Jemari lentiknya mengambil setusuk _Odeng_ lalu menggigitnya sedikit.

"Sakura."

"Iya Ayah."

"Nanti tolong antarkan _Yosenabe _untuk tetangga baru kita ya," ujar Kizashi sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke mangkuk tertutup yang berisikan _Yosenabe_. Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya sambil melanjutkan makan siangnya. Selesai makan, Sakura membereskan meja makan dan mencuci piring.

"Jangan lupa antarkan _Yosenabe_nya ya Sakura. Ayah mau tidur."

"Baik Ayah." Sakura pun mencuci tangannya dan meraih mangkuk _Yosenabe_ untuk diberikan ke tetangga barunya. Dengan semangat Sakura keluar menuju apartemen sebelah. Sesampai disana Sakura pun menekan bel.

**Ting Tong**

"Permisi, saya Haruno dari apartemen sebelah ingin memberikan sesuatu," teriak Sakura sambil menggedor pelan pintu apartemen tersebut. Tak lama seseorang membuka pintu tersebut dari dalam.

**Deg Deg Deg**

Jantung Sakura berdebar kencang melihat seseorang di depannya ini. Seseorang yang melihat kelakuan bodohnya tadi siang pada saat sedang membersihkan salju di halaman belakang apartemennya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke malas.

"_Anno_, aku ingin memberikan ini," ujar Sakura sambil menyerahkan sebuah mangkuk kearah Sasuke. Sasuke mengambil mangkuk tersebut lalu membukanya.

"_Yosenabe_?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk.

"Sudah ya, _Jaa-ne_."

"Tunggu, namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Siapa namamu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura." Gadis ini pun membalikkan tubuhnya sambil berjalan ke apartemennya. _Onyx_ Sasuke menatap punggung gadis tersebut yang semakin menjauh. Tak sabar ingin mencicipi masakan Sakura, dia pun masuk ke dalam apartemennya dengan senyum tipis yang masih betah menduduki wajahnya.

.

.

.

Perkenalan singkat mereka membuat Sasuke tak tenang. Ingin rasanya Sasuke mengenal gadis tersebut lebih jauh. Melihat adiknya yang sedang melamun membuat Itachi heran. Tidak biasanya adiknya melamun seperti itu. Muncul niat iseng di dalam pikiran Itachi. Dengan mengendap ngendap layaknya pencuri, Itachi berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan...

"DUARRR!" teriak Itachi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Itachi? Kau pikir aku orang lemah yang akan terkejut dengan lelucon semacam itu?" lirik Sasuke sinis. Itachi menggaruk garukkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Pertanyaanmu seperti di _Facebook_ saja," ujar Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan ponsel di sakunya.

"Tch, aku serius Sasuke. Mungkin aku bisa membantu."

"Ok, akan kuberitau. Tentu saja itu rahasia, _BAKKA ANIKI_!" kesal Sasuke yang memang tidak ingin _privacy_nya diganggu. Itachi menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Jangan bilang kau terpesona dengan gadis bersurai merah jambu itu, Sasuke."

"Ap-apa? Darimana kau tau hal itu Itachi?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh Sasuke? Setiap hari matamu tak pernah lepas memandang gadis itu apabila kita sedang duduk di gazebo."

_**Flashback On**_

"Sasuke, apa kau ingin ku buatkan Chocolate hangat?" tanya Itachi sambil menghampiri adiknya yang duduk di gazebo. Namun adiknya tersebut tidak menggubris perkataannya. Itachi heran melihat adiknya yang sedang melamun. _Onyx_ Itachi mengikuti arah pandangan dimana _Onyx_ Sasuke sedang bertumpu. Mata Itachi membulat ketika melihat objek yang tengah dilihat adiknya ini. Seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu tengah menyiram tanaman menggunakan selang. Disemprotkan air tersebut keatas sehingga membentuk hujan yang membasahi tubuh indahnya. Mulut mungilnya menyenandungkan lagu _Who Says -_ _Selena Gomez_. Suara merdu Sakura melayang lembut ke pendengaran dua kakak beradik ini. Mata Sasuke menutup seakan akan menikmati suara indah Sakura. Itachi juga sepertinya mulai menyukai suara Sakura. Terkesan imut namun dewasa seperti Taylor Swift.

"Sa-Su-Ke, fuuhh~" ujar Itachi sambil meniup telinga Sasuke.

"Shhh, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ITACHI?" mendengar Sasuke teriak membuat Sakura tersadar bahwa ada orang lain disana. _Emerald_nya menatap mereka dengan tatapan bingung. Sakura pun menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Apa yang membuat kau berteriak, Uchiha?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Tidak ada," ujar Sasuke sekedar. Sakura hanya ber—oh— ria.

"Err, suaramu sangat indah," ujar Itachi. Muncul seburat merah di pipi Sakura. Melihat itu membuat Sasuke ingin mencubit pipi Sakura. Tapi hal tersebut tak mungkin terjadi.

"Sakura, ayo kita ke supermarket. Temani Ayah belanja," ujar Kizashi yang ternyata kedatangannya mengejutkan mereka bertiga.

'_Sepertinya aku pernah melihat orang ini, tapi dimana ya?' _pikir Itachi heran.

"_Anno_, aku harus segera pergi. Terima kasih sudah mau mendengarkan suara sumbangku." Sakura pun membungkukkan badannya lalu berjalan mengikuti Kizashi. Sasuke menatap punggung Sakura dengan tatapan sedih.

"Sudahlah, ayo masuk," ujar Itachi sambil menyeret adiknya untuk masuk ke apartemen.

_**Flashback Off**_

Itachi menghela nafasnya panjang, "Sasuke, Bagaimana kalau Ayah dan Ibu sampai tau? Kau tidak akan diizinkan untuk berhubungan dengannya," ujar Itachi sambil menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan miris.

Ah iya Sasuke lupa. Sasuke lupa bahwa ada dinding yang kokoh akan menantinya apabila dia berhubungan dengan gadis itu. Dinding yang sangat besar dan tidak dapat dihancurkan dengan bom sekalipun. Sasuke menatap nanar sang kakak.

"Kau benar Itachi. Sepertinya aku harus membuang jauh jauh keinginanku untuk mengenalnya lebih dekat." Itachi mengangguk setuju.

"Yah, kecuali kau bisa menaiki dinding tersebut hingga sampai ke puncaknya," ujar Itachi sekedar.

"Apa maksudmu Itachi?" tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti dengan lelucon yang Itachi bicarakan barusan.

"Kecuali kau bisa membuktikan kepada Ayah dan Ibu kalau gadis itu adalah gadis yang terbaik untukmu."

.

.

.

.

**-To be Continued-**

Mungkin kalian berpikir bahwa endingnya pasti gak greget...

Kalian SALAH BESAR! Huhahahha! #tertawasetan

Ending cerita ini sangat greget! kalau kalian tidak percaya, kalian boleh tampar wajah dia —nunjuk Rock Lee— #dihajar

oh iya, Sasori dan Naruto belum muncul disini dan chap kedua -_-a karena peran mereka belum dibutuhkan sekarang :v :v #dibuangkesumur

Mind to review guys? ~

**-Miyako Hanabuchi-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Deja Vu**

**Naruto Always Belongs Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by Miyako Hanabuchi**

**Warning: OOC, Typo (s), AU**

.

.

.

"Yah, kecuali kau bisa menaiki dinding tersebut hingga sampai ke puncaknya," ujar Itachi sekedar.

"Apa maksudmu Itachi?" tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti dengan lelucon yang Itachi bicarakan barusan.

"Kecuali kau bisa membuktikan kepada Ayah dan Ibu kalau gadis itu adalah gadis yang terbaik untukmu."

Seketika otak genius Sasuke menerima _responded_ dari sang kakak. Sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas. Entah kenapa dia merasa bersemangat setelah mendengar ocehan kakaknya itu.

"Mungkin kali ini aku akan mengikuti saranmu, Itachi. _Arigatou_," desis Sasuke sambil membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. Mendengar perkataan adiknya tersebut sukses membuat bibir Itachi membulat dengan sempurna.

"K-kau bilang apa tadi? Kau tidak demam kan?" tanya Itachi heran sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke dahi Sasuke. Namun langsung ditepis oleh lengan Sasuke.

"Tch, aku serius Itachi!"

"Umm baiklah, jadi apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?" tanya Itachi lagi. Sasuke memberi isyarat menggunakan jari telunjuknya agar Itachi mendekat ke arahnya. Sasuke pun membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Itachi. Mendengar isi bisikan Sasuke membuat tubuh Itachi menegang sempurna.

"Apa aku harus ikut serta dalam permainan gila ini, Sasuke?"

"Seharusnya kau sudah tau jawabannya."

"Tch, tau begini aku tidak akan menawarkan diri untuk menolong." Sesal Itachi.

"Jadi kau menyesal eh?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada menyindir sambil menatap tajam _Onyx_ kakak satu satunya ini.

"Err, sedikit," jawab Itachi sambil menjentikkan jarinya. Sasuke tetap tak memalingkan wajahnya. Dia terus menatap Itachi seperti ingin menelannya bulat bulat. Itachi mulai menyerah, tak sanggup menerima tatapan maut dari sang adik. Tangan Itachi terangkat dengan posisi sejajar dengan wajahnya. Garis wajah Sasuke mulai berubah, sepertinya wajah kemenangan yang terpampang disana.

"Aku menyerah _Otouto_," pasrah Itachi. Apa salahnya memenuhi permintaan adiknya ini.

"Baguslah," ujar Sasuke sekedar.

"Sasuke, bagaimana pameran lukisanmu minggu kemarin? Sukses?" tanya Itachi ingin tahu.

"Lumayanlah, kemarin ada yang membeli lukisanku seharga Rp.350juta," terang Sasuke sambil membuka majalah yang dibawa Itachi kemarin. Tampak seorang perempuan terpajang dengan gaya anggunnya di _cover_ majalah tersebut.

"Tayuya-_chan_, makin lama dia makin handal menjadi model," puji Itachi. Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya pertanda menyetujui permikiran Itachi.

"Sasuke, aku harus ke kantor untuk meminta izin cuti selama 2 minggu," lanjut Itachi sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

"Baiklah, selamat bekerja Itachi," ujar Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada majalah yang sedari tadi ia baca. Mungkin matanya bertumpu pada majalah itu. Tapi pikirannya melayang jauh membayangkan tentang rencananya untuk mendekati Sakura. Rencana yang sudah dia persiapkan secara matang.

.

.

.

Awal musim semi yang indah. Bunga bunga mulai menampakkan rupanya meskipun belum sempurna. Tampak seorang lelaki tengah berjalan menuju ke arah bangunan bergaya _Ethnic modern_ yang sangat _casual_. Terdengar derap langkah yang berat disana, sepertinya lelaki ini sedikit malas untuk masuk kedalam bangunan tersebut. Bangunan yang bernamakan Restaurant K&S ini sekarang berada dihadapannya. Ditatapnya sebentar bangunan yang akan lelaki ini datangi. Langkah kakinya pun mulai berjalan menyusuri lantai kayu berwarna coklat tua tersebut. Matanya jelalatan mencari seseorang yang membuat tubuhnya terpacu untuk datang ke restaurant ini. Tanpa sadar ada yang menepuk bahunya dari belakang.

"Maaf, ada yang bisa dibantu?" tanya gadis tersebut dengan senyum manis yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ah, ternyata kau Sakura," ujar Itachi sambil mengusap usap surai lembut gadis yang berada dihadapannya ini. Sakura hanya menjulurkan lidahnya. Tak lupa dua jarinya membentuk tanda _Peace_.

"Tumben datang ke restaurant, biasanya _delivery_," ujar Sakura sambil menggaruk garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Dimana ayahmu? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya," tanya Itachi.

"Ayah ada di dapur, itu pintunya," tunjuk Sakura mengarahkan jari lentiknya ke arah sudut kiri restaurant. Itachi pun menganggukan kepalanya sambil berjalan menuju dapur. Sakura hanya mengangkat bahunya, lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Sakura, bisakah gantikan Ayah untuk memasak?" tanya Kizashi sambil melepas baju kokinya. Yang dipinta hanya memperlihatkan senyum indahnya. Dengan bahasa tubuh Sakura, Kizashi mengerti bahwa putri cantiknya itu tidak keberatan untuk menggantikannya. Kizashi menapakkan langkahnya ke arah ruangan yang berada di sudut kanan restaurant. Ruangan itu biasa digunakan Kizashi untuk membicarakan suatu hal yang penting kepada siapapun, termasuk Sakura. Itachi mengikuti tubuh paruh baya itu dari belakang. Sakura dengan sigap meletakkan gagang pel yang dia pegang kedalam ember yang berada disampingnya, lalu masuk kedalam dapur untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan ayahnya yang sempat tertunda. Saat Sakura tengah berkutat dengan tugasnya, tampak seseorang masuk kedalam dapur. Sepertinya ada yang ingin dibicarakan dengan Sakura.

"Nee, Saku-_chan_. Ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" tanya gadis bersurai pirang tersebut. Sakura yang terkejut dengan kedatangan gadis itu membuat pisau yang dipegangnya pun terpeleset ke arah punggung tangannya. Darah mulai mengucur disana.

"_I-ittai_..." desis Sakura. Gadis tersebut membelalakkan matanya. Dengan cekatan dia mengambil kotak P3k yang terletak disamping pintu dapur. Tangan lembutnya pun mulai mengobati punggung tangan Sakura. Terdengar rintihan kecil yang keluar dari mulut Sakura, membuat perasaan gadis itu dipenuhi dengan rasa bersalah. Selesai membalut tangan Sakura, gadis tersebut membereskan kotak P3k untuk diletakkan kembali ke tempatnya.

"Ini sudah ketiga kalinya kau membuatku seperti ini, Ino," ujar Sakura kesal. Gadis yang bernama Yamanaka Ino ini mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

"_Gomennasai nee_... aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu terkejut," ujar Ino sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Sakura menghela napasnya pelan.

"Sudahlah Ino-_chan_, _watashi wa daijobu,_" desis Sakura sambil tersenyum. Ino mengangguk lemah.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi Ino? Aku tidak mengerti," ujar Sakura sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"_Etto_, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku bahwa kau mempunyai kenalan setampan itu?" tanya Ino dengan seburat tipis di wajah cantiknya.

"Maksudmu Itachi-_san_? Dia itu tetanggaku Ino. Kau ini pantang sekali melihat lelaki tampan," ejek Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Tiba tiba hidung mungilnya mencium sesuatu yang aneh. Perasaannya mengatakan bahwa sesuatu yang fatal tengah terjadi disini.

"KYAAA SAKURA! _STEAK_NYA GOSONG!" teriak Ino panik.

"KYAAAAAA!" disusul oleh Sakura yang tak kalah panik.

.

.

.

"Apa? Itachi-_san _akan belajar memasak disini selama 2 minggu?" tanya Sakura heran mendengar penuturan lelaki paruh baya dihadapannya sekarang.

"Iya Sakura, sepertinya dia tertarik untuk belajar memasak. Apa salahnya kita menerimanya," jelas Kizashi sambil menutup Restaurantnya.

"Ta-tapi Ayah..."

"Apa kau keberatan Sakura?" tanya Kizashi heran.

"Bu-bukan Ayah, bagaimana dengan Sasuke-_san_? Apa dia juga melakukan hal yang sama?"

"Sepertinya tidak, hanya Itachi yang ingin belajar memasak. Yasudah ayo kita pulang," ujar Kizashi.

"_Hai'_," Sakura mengamit lengan Kizashi, "Sakura sayang Ayah," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Ayah lebih sayang padamu Sakura," balas Kizashi dengan menampakkan senyum khasnya. Sakura yang tak mau kalah berujar, "Sakura paling sayang padamu, Ayah." Sakura bergelayut manja di lengan ayahnya. Kizashi mengusap pelan surai putri kesayangannya ini.

"Baiklah, Ayah kalah lagi kali ini," ujar Kizashi sambil mencubit pucuk hidung Sakura. Seketika mulut Sakura mengeluarkan pekikan kecil.

"Andai saja Ibu masih hidup, pasti akan lebih seru ya, Ayah." Oceh Sakura. Seketika tubuh Kizashi menegang mendengar ocehan putri manisnya ini.

'_Andai saja kau tau Sakura, tentang kejadian itu. Tapi aku tidak tega mengatakannya kepadamu,_' batin Kizashi. Sakura yang menyadari ayahnya melamun pun menggoncangkan tubuh paruh baya itu.

"Akhir akhir ini kulihat Ayah sering melamun. Ada apa Yah?" tanya Sakura bingung. Kizashi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Daijobu_ Sakura_,_" tanpa sadar mata Kizashi melihat poster yang tertempel di dinding pertokoan yang dilewatinya bersama Sakura.

"_Brithday party_ Tayuya di Greenland Hotel?" desis Kizashi tanpa memalingkan wajahnya pada gambar poster tersebut. Sakura yang menyadari ayahnya sedang memperhatikan sesuatu pun melihat ke objek yang sama.

"Ah, dia selalu mengadakan pesta ulang tahun disana, apakah Ayah akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti tahun lalu?" tanya Sakura. Terdengar nada menyelidik disana.

"Kau tau kan, Ayah sangat _fans_ padanya," ujar Kizashi sambil mengusap poster tersebut.

"Ta-tapi Ayah..."

"Tolong Ayah ya Sakura, Ayah mohon,"

"_Wakatta_..." ujar Sakura sambil menghela napasnya dengan berat.

"_Arigatou_ Sakura," Kizashi memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya kepada Sakura.

'_Melihat senyummu saja membuatku senang Ayah, senang karena bisa melihat senyum lepas seperti itu lagi. Sudah lama aku tidak melihat senyum seperti itu mengukir diwajahmu, Ayah_'

.

.

.

Kizashi tampak sedang berkutat pada suatu pekerjaan yang sangat simple. Membungkus kado. Sakura yang melewati meja makan pun melihat Kizashi tengah menempelkan selotip pada kado tersebut.

"Doraemon _doll again_, Ayah?" tanya Sakura heran. Entah kenapa setiap Tayuya ulang tahun pasti ayahnya memberikan boneka Doraemon. Atau apapun yang berbentuk Doraemon. Iyasih menurut data yang ia dapatkan salah satu tokoh kesukaan Tayuya adalah Doremon. Tapi seenggaknya bisa kan memberikan benda selain yang berbau Doraemon, Minion Despicable Me misalnya. Sakura hanya memijat keningnya. Pertanda dia tidak habis pikir dengan ayahnya ini.

"Sudah jangan banyak protes. Lakukan saja yang Ayah suruh, Sakura," ujar Kizashi sambil menempelkan selotip yang terakhir.

"Sekarang saatnya kau mandi Sakura. Lalu antarkan kado special ini kepada Tayuya," Kizashi menyerahkan kotak berbentuk segi empat yang berbalut kertas bermotif Doraemon. Jujur saja, Sakura kurang menyukai tokoh berbentuk bulat itu.

"_Wakatta_, Sakura mandi dulu," Sakura pun berjalan menuju kamarnya. Kizashi memandang kado itu sebentar. Membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Tayuya menerima kado darinya.

"Tayuya, semakin hari kau terlihat semakin cantik. Andai saja aku bisa menemuimu secara langsung untuk memberikan kado ini," pundung Kizashi sambil mengusap kado tersebut. Tak lama Sakura keluar dari kamarnya. Drees berwarna pastel dibalut blazer tosca membuat Sakura tampat imut. Surai merah jambunya dibiarkan tergerai dengan indahnya. Kizashi menatap putrinya itu dengan tatapan senang. Namun sepertinya Sakura tidak merasakan hal yang dirasakan Kizashi sekarang.

"Aku pergi dulu Ayah," pamit Sakura sambil menyambar pelan kado yang telah dibungkus rapi oleh sang ayah tercinta.

"Baiklah, hati hati," ujar Kizashi sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sepeninggalan Sakura, Kizashi mengeluarkan dompetnya dan membukanya. Tampak satu objek pada foto yang berada disana. Seorang wanita berumur 30an terpampang cantik dengan gaya yang sangat mempesona. Kizashi memandang foto tersebut dengan tatapan sendu.

"Lihatlah, anakmu sekarang sudah dewasa. Dia terlihat sangat cantik, sama sepertimu. Sakura anak yang sangat baik. Dia tidak seperti pemikiranmu dulu, yang mengatakan bahwa dia adalah..." Kizashi menghela napasnya. Berat rasanya mengucapkan kata terakhir itu.

"Anak pembawa sial,"

.

.

.

Di depan Greenland Hotel tampak seluruh _fans_ Tayuya tengah berkumpul disana. Sakura mendecih pelan. Dia pikir dengan datang sebelum acara dimulai lebih baik. Namun nyatanya tidak. Mereka itu ratusan, bahkan ribuan.

"Sial, kenapa ramai sekali?" desis Sakura. Tiba tiba seseorang menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Kyaaa!" jerit Sakura histeris.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya seseorang tersebut. Sakura pun menoleh ke asal suara.

"Huaa Hinata-_chan_, kau mengagetkanku!" kesal Sakura sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Hinata menggaruk kepalanya pelan.

"_Gomen_ Sakura-_chan_, kau ingin kesana? Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi!" ajak Hinata sambil mengamit lengan Sakura.

"Kau tenang saja Sakura. Pacarku, Obito-_kun_ adalah sepupu Tayuya-_san_. Jadi kau tidak usah khawatir. Kita masuk dari belakang," ujar Hinata yang mengetahui isi hati Sakura.

"Tapi, aku tidak ingin kesana. Kado ini kutitipkan kepadamu ya Hina-_chan_. _Please_!" ujar Sakura memohon. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Tidak mau, pokoknya kau harus ikut," Hinata pun menarik tangan Sakura menuju belakang gedung hotel tersebut. Sesampai disana, Sakura melihat beberapa orang tengah berkumpul. Termasuk Tayuya dan hei, ada Itachi dan Sasuke juga disana.

"Mengapa mereka ada disana?" desis Sakura heran.

"Ayo Sakura kita masuk,"

"Tunggu, sebelum itu bisa kau panggilkan Sasuke-_san_ kemari?" pinta Sakura. Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya. Dengan cepat dia berjalan kearah kumpulan itu dan memanggil Sasuke.

"Sasuke, ada yang mencarimu di belakang gedung." Ujar Hinata.

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Sudahlah temui saja," dengan malas Sasuke pun berjalan ke arah tempat yang ditunjuk Hinata. Matanya pun sedikit terbelalak melihat siapa yang menunggunya.

"Sakura, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke yang susah payah mengendalikan perasaannya.

"_Anno_, maukah kau menyerahkan kado ini kepada Tayuya? Aku tidak bisa menyerahkannya," pinta Sakura.

"Enng, baiklah. Sini kadonya." Sakura pun menyerahkan kado tersebut kepada Sasuke.

"Oh iya, jangan katakan padanya bahwa aku yang memberikannya ya, Sasuke-_san_." Sasuke mengangguk malas.

"_Arigatou_, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Permisi," Sakura berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya kearah yang berlawanan. _Onyx_ Sasuke menatap punggung Sakura dengan _intens_, kesal karena waktu untuk bertemu Sakura sesingkat ini. Dengan perasaan bercampur aduk, Sasuke pun masuk kedalam hotel tersebut. Tayuya yang melihat Sasuke membawa kado pun heran.

"Kado dari siapa itu, Sasuke?" tanya Tayuya.

"Dari temanku," jawab Sasuke sambil melempar Kado tersebut kearah Tayuya. Dengan gesit Tayuya menangkap kado tersebut. dibalikkan kotak segiempat itu ke arah yang lain. Sepertinya dia mencari nama yang memberikan kado itu.

'_Setiap tahun, pasti ada satu kado yang tidak mencantumkan namanya disini. Dan juga kado itu berbalut kertas motif Doraemon_. _Sama seperti kado yang kupegang ini._' Batin Tayuya heran.

"Tayuya, _daijobu_?" tanya Obito. Tayuya mengangguk pelan.

"Sasuke, katakan padaku siapa yang memberikan kado ini?" Tayuya memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Dia tidak mengijinkan aku memberitahukannya," ujar Sasuke sekedar.

"Walaupun aku ini sepupumu, Sasuke?" tanya Tayuya kesal. Hinata yang melihat keadaan ini pun mengerti bahwa Sakura tidak mau memberitahukan namanya pada Tayuya.

"Iya, karena dia lebih istimewa darimu."

.

.

.

**-To be Continued-**

Kyaa Sakura lebih istimewa daripada Tayuya! Sejak kapan kau berbicara jujur Sasuke-_kun_? #dirajam

Yosh! Demi bacot yang terbuang, saya akan mengatakan satu hal.

Mind to Review guys~?

**-Miyako Hanabuchi-**


End file.
